Unexpected journey
by Mar1992
Summary: Ruxozz and Xuxozz, two Alien brother find themselves in the Dragon ball universe, they don't know how they don't know how they got there, when and why, they'll face danger of universe that threaten to destroy them.


Man, this radish planting is really boring me to death, I wish Chichi let me train tomorrow, I mean am no farmer, am a warrior, I need to train and become stronger" Goku thought, he sighed heavily and placed his head on the steer wheel, but as soon as he raised his head he saw something incredible, more amazing than everything he saw in his life, and that's saying something, taking his adventurous life into account, he caught sight of two bodies coming out from a dark sphere that appeared out of nowhere, the bodies fell from 5 meters high and slammed into the ground, then the portal vanished quickly, "Holy black on a Popo, what was that?!" he shouted while being confused, he ran toward the two motionless bodies on the ground immediately afterward, he looked upon both of them, and noticed they are not human. both of them

They have reptilian features such as a long serpentine tails with a purple underbelly,They long, slender serpentine tail ending in an shape needle-like black tip 4 talon-like toes; the back of They head being purple with 4 short black spikes; they has digi-grade legs with Emerald Green colored skin tone. they are adorned with colored gem plates on the head, torso, ankles, wrists, and shoulders. they bodies covered in ivory-grey carapace-like armor that adorned with black spots. Their muzzles are resembled mix between a serpent and a Dragon. they are unconscious, Ruxozz slowly opened his eyes, his eyes are cross-shaped iris made it unlike any animal seen before. Where are we?" he asked, "you on earth" Goku replied, you must be inferior species, I am actually a not form this planet. Ruxozz replied, Goku's curiosity rose higher and higher, this guy is alien I know it. Anyway nice to meet you inferior lifeform

"What about your friend?" Goku asked, "What friend?" Ruxozz didn't seem to understand, and tuned to where Goku was pointing at, and he saw his brother Xuxozz still unconscious on the ground, he approached Xuxozz and got on his knees, he grabbed his friend from the head, and shook him a little bit, "get up it" Ruxozz said, Ruxozz then raised his hand and slapped Xuxozz, with the later angrily, pushing his brother and getting up, "That was unnecessary!" Xuxozz said, but then he looked around and saw that everything looked like manga drawings "Oh wait, where the hell are we?" he asked, "Why don't you ask inferior lifeform" Ruxozz said Pointing behind him, Ruxozz moved a little bit sideways to clear Xuxozz' view, and what he saw was Goku, at the beginning he gathered his thoughts "So we're on alien planet Xuxozz said, "I'll just stay out of this" he said while taking few steps backward...

"Hey guy, I am sure I can manage to help both of you." he said, Ruxozz was the first to turn and face him; Goku immediately noticed the similarity between Ruxozz's look and vegetas, "Oh you want to help, I bet your mind will blow up just by hearing where we are from" Ruxozz said as he walked toward Goku, "Now am really curious where you guys are from, well I saw both of you falling from the strange black thing moments ago, if that will help you solve your problem" Goku responded. I am certain that he'll help you guys, Bulma!" Goku said. "We are from another dimensional, Ruxozz explained, Goku was standing in awe of what he just said, his mind couldn't process this.

come on grab my shoulder" Goku said, Ruxozz landed his hand over the right shoulder of Goku while Xuxozz grabbed the left one, Goku raised his right hand and placed his index and middle finger on his forehead,

"Hold on guys, and found it" Goku said as him Ruxozz and Xuxozz vanished. The Briefs house-3 minutes earlier; "Vegeta, Trunks I am home!" Bulma yelled to let everyone know she's in the house, but she got no response, her husband Vegeta was most certainly in the gravity chamber, training as always, and Trunks was probably playing video games or training with his father, she walked through the building with her assistant greeting her "where is Vegeta and trunks?" Bulma asked, "Mister Vegeta is training, and Trunks is doing his homework" The assistant responded. "Good, I'll be in my room if I am needed" Bulma said as she climbed the stairs toward her room and changed her cloths, the she jumped right on the bed and closed her eyes while turning to the outer side "I'll close my eyes for a minute" she thought, BAM! Goku appeared suddenly in front of her, "Hey Bulma" Goku said to a scared, shocked and confused Bulma, she jumped off the bed like a terrified cat, "What are you doing here?" she furiously asked, "And who the hell are these alien?" she said after noticing the presence of both Xuxozz and Ruxozz. "Oh, sorry inferior biological lifeform " Ruxozz apologized, "My name is ...Ruxozz, And am Xuxozz, Xuxozz introduced himself as well, " my name is Bulma Briefs and I am glad to meet both of you, now what are you doing here?" she asked, "Both of them landed on my field and now they don't know the way home" I saw both of them drop from some kind of black sphere that appeared out of nowhere, and then they claimed that they are from another universe, I mean that's not something you're specialized in, since you know the time machine thing"

Goku explained, and gave her his usual stupid grin, "Okay..." she said while annoyingly rolling her eyes, she then looked at both Ruxozz and Xuxozz "So what happened?" she asked. Both Aliens looked at each other, "Okay, quick explaining, I need a sample of blood, and saliva from both of you" Bulma said as she grabbed a needle, Hearing the world, Ruxozz did as ordered and opened his mouth for Bulma to take a sample, and then Bulma grabbed too a small part of his fang,"See that wasn't really bad" she said, with that Ruxozz fang regeneration in instantaneously. Bulma then took a samples from Xuxozz , with the later doing it with no problems or resisting the process, "Ok, I am going to let the computer analyse the samples, this is going to take at least 30 minutes" Bulma said, So what are we going to do in the mean time?" Goku wondered, "Well it's almost 12pm, and the lunch is almost ready so, what about you three join us?" Bulma asked, "Yay!" Goku yelled from excitement, "Am sorry Miss Briefs, Unlike most inferior species, we never need to eat to sustain themselves we are most be the most evolved Species in universe As such, we generate no bodily waste. we'll just wait outside" Ruxozz denied the invitation, "What no, not at all, we really like having guests in this house for a change" Bulma insisted, "Come on guys, we're going to have fun" Goku added,

Ruxozz and Ruxozz looked at each other once again, and then they turned toward Goku and Bulma,"Okay" Ruxozz agreed, "Yay let's go!" Goku yelled as he turned toward the Door, but suddenly stopped, "Hello there Kakarot, what brings the low class saiyan to the prince's household" a voice came out from the door step, but Ruxozz and Xuxozz couldn't see because Goku was blocking the view, "And now you're babysitting Alien Lizard now, how pathetic " The voice said followed by a grunt, "And there comes the party pooper" Bulma said after a heavy sigh, "Oh hey Vegeta, I am really glad to see you" Goku greeted his rival, Vegeta the prince of all saiyans, "Quit the crap Kakarot, what are you doing here?" Vegeta with an offensive manner, as he got near his eternal rival, Goku got intimidated by the mere look at Vegetas eyes, "Nothing that you're interesting in, I am helping these guys, Ruxozz and Xuxozz " Goku said in a jumpy way, Vegeta then made his way through the large room toward Ruxozz and Xuxozz, as he crossed his path with Goku he let out a small grunt, with Goku's face turning yellow, "So what brings worthless Alien lizard into the PRINCE's home stead" said the prince, the intensity of his speech made both Xuxozz and Ruxozz burst into a bout of laughter. both of them was fearless. Honestly, I can't stand it Vegeta…" Bulma hollered, "First, it's not yours, but my house, second, these are worthless Aliens are our guests, and they are going to stay for lunch" she added, "Lunch you say…." Vegeta replied, then turned and gave Ruxozz and Xuxozz an evil smirk... "Vegeta stop this" she ordered, she then walked toward the door and stood side by side with the prince, "Ruxozz, Xuxozz this is my husband Vegeta, he may be rude but he's a good man" she said followed by a laugh, A moment of silence followed the introduction, as Bulma tried to explain "They are from another world. "dimensional, how is that possible?" He asked still having a surprised look on his face,

"We don't know, that's why we are seeking help from you guys" Ruxozz replied, Bulma then climbed the basement's stairs to call out her only son Trunks, leaving Vegeta having more questions than answers, as Ruxozz, Xuxozz,then Goku pass by him, Goku stopped next to his rival " Don't worry Vegeta, Hey wait for me!" he screamed, as he quickly climbed the stairs. "Trunks! Stop playing your silly video games and get down here, it's lunch time!" she hollered, Trunks was surprisingly caught off guard by his mom's scream, he quick jumped from the from where he was sitting and left the room without turning off the console, "I am Coming mom; I am going to end up deaf if you keep screaming like that!" Trunks replied by shouting back, "Okay, we're in the backyard" Bulma replied,

The half blooded saiyan jumped from the hallway's window and landed safely in the backyard, where the table was prepared by the maids, but his eyes winded out of surprise; besides his father and Goku, two unfamiliar faces were sitting between in their table, "Hey everyone!" greeted Trunks, "Hey Trunks how are you?" Goku responded, "You didn't grow a bit since last time I saw you!" "Hehe yeah well…"chuckled Trunks, but was interrupted by Bulma, "Trunks, I would like to introduce you Ruxozz and Xuxozz , they will be having lunch with us today" Bulma said as she pointed at Ruxozz sitting next to Goku and Xuxozz right in front of him, "Hi Alien, my name is Trunks, nice to meet you!" Trunks politely said with a joyful voice, "it ok, trunks. Ruxozz replied likewise, as Xuxozz responded with a nod, Trunks then took a seat next to Xuxozz, "Ah, the food is here, bon appétit" said Bulma, as she started to eat, "This smells good Bulma!" Goku said while sniffing the steamy food in front of him, "and the taste is delightful!" he added after taking a bite of the rooster served to him. The lunch lasted for a whole hour as Goku and Vegeta kept eating and eating, Aimen and Xuxozz thought that it's never going to end; the surprising thing was Trunks was eating as fast and much as his dad and Goku, Ruxozz and Xuxozz paled compared of how much the saiyans ate, as always Goku left a mess all over around the table, but Vegeta barely left a trace, which left Bulma feel very lucky to have Vegeta as a husband and not Goku, they left a mountain of plates behind, which the maids struggled to handle, as a polite gesture Ruxozz and Xuxozz helped the maids clear the table, but they were quickly joined by Goku, Bulma and Trunks. "thank you. Ruxozz, spoke after he was done helping.

"Ow you're welcome" the blue haired woman said with a big smile on her face, "So ca you tell me more about your world?" She asked, "I can't really describe it; it's really different in many ways... For example our technology is based biological form of advanced technology , ours entire civilization is literally made of engineered biomass, including weapons, vehicles, structures and even spaceships. Xuxozz answered while scratching the back of his head trying to remember the other details about his world, to be interrupted by Vegeta's giggle."biological form of technology? Do you guys fight in your world? Do you have strong fighters and terrifying villains or something like that?" asked Goku all of the sudden with a happy childish tone. "Well I am natural prodigy of a naturally for My species., Ruxozz replied, "Yeah and Ruxozz is one of most powerful Vorriwth, He natural prodigy. let's test your abilities here and now." said Vegeta getting up from his chair, he walked few steps until he reached the center of the garden, "No, not in my house" screamed Bulma as she left her seat too.

"Hush Bulma, I want to see this." said Goku interrupting the blue haired lady, which made Bulma angry, "Don't hush me, I said no fighting in my backyard" She insisted, "Awesome, dad is going to kick that Alien butt" Trunks said, "Quite boy, and mind you language" Bulma said, In the meantime, Aimen stood up and went to face Vegeta; he wasn't thinking straight, he was blinded by anger. "That's it Lizard, come here." said a confidante Vegeta

The later one took a quick step forward and landed a direct jab to Vegeta's face, the flame haired saiyan didn't seem to be fazed at all, That was truly pathetic" said Vegeta, "this time I won't even try to dodge your hits, this is your chance little Lizard. Ruxozz simply laughed, it won't make much of a difference in the end any way." than Ruxozz out of frustration and started another series of punches and kicks, his blows were hitting Vegeta's body, the later one didn't moved an inch from where he was standing, all Ruxozz's hits were reaching their target except that they weren't effective. "Stop this nuisance; you are not even a decent opponent." The saiyan finally spoke, then he blocked Ruxozz's punch which were aimed to his face, he swinging Ruxozz around by the tail he hadn't yet let go of. Finally, he did, sending Ruxozz flying into the ground, he then grabbed the Vorriwth's arm and twisted it a bit which made the young Vorriwth scream out of pain, so he turn back to free himself successfully, but as soon as he turned back again, he saw Vegeta's gloved palm only one centimeter away from his snout, to find himself flying and spinning around himself in the air, insubstantially, till he landed on the grass, face first, some purple blood poured out of his mouth.

Well He never having trained a day in his life, and we are the closer to physical perfection than any other being. Xuxozz said, as he went to check on his friend, "Man that is quite disappointing, never having trained a day in his life" Said Goku who joined his rival, "but he got some good moves though" the weird looking hair saiyan continue while scratching his chin. "Oh god, what was that for!" yelled Bulma while running toward the motionless Vorriwth knocked on the ground. I hate weaklings such as himself" The saiyan prince spoke with an aggressive tone. "But that was unnecessary, you could've just let him tire down" Goku responded, "Shut up Vegeta, can't you see he's hurt!" again yelled an anxious Bulma. "I- I'm fine, don't worry." I have advanced regenerate ability. Ruxozz said after turning himself on his back. "Oh thank god" Oh thank god" responded Bulma with a relief. Xuxozz , tell about your species ?" asked Goku as he ran toward them, Well I can tell you little bit about my species . We have advanced regenerate ability. so When we lose arm, leg or tail, we just grow new ones. we gets stronger when we are's beaten…' we become stronger after surviving catastrophic injury. and we can survive anywhere, No matter how extreme the conditions, we Vorriwth is is superior species. Xuxozz replied. Everone was absolutely shocked. wow your species is extreme powerful. responded Xuxozz sounding a bit bored, "well some thing about my species so terrified, that it make you wish you never learned we ever existed. he continued but his tone turned to excitement. "Well if you're interested, you well be terrified. "Well if you're interested, I can train you, you guys seem to have some good moves, and I could use some sparing partners like you guys" suggested Goku, "to be honest, things got boring after the defeat of Buu, and working in the farm with Chichi isn't really an exciting job, as for Vegeta I'm sure he's sick of training alone, I think he'd like to change the routine... so what do you say?" asked Goku with a motivated tone, "I don't think we could, we're no, we're no planning to stay too long, we need to go back to our world you know.. " responded Ruxozz who just got up from the ground,

"Speaking of that, I think the analyses finished, I am going to check the results" Bulma said as she ran inside the house, Vegeta then walked toward them, Ruxozz gave him a menacing look, which Vegeta ignored entirely, "Kakarot, don't you think for a second you're training these Lizard" Vegeta angrily said, They has too many powerful ability. he added, "Come on Vegeta, we both know that Aimen is really good at fighting, he need more power and speed that we can provide, and if Xuxozz is just half of Ruxozz 's talent, then they will make the perfect sparing partners and making us stronger" Goku explained, "You win Kakarot, but when we start the training there is no going back, are we clear?" Vegeta said, "But guys, you're missing the fact that we can go back to our world, if Bulma finds a way" Xuxozz interrupted,

"I don't think that's possible" Bulma said, as she walked toward them, "What do you mean?" a confused Xuxozz said, "I can't bring you back home guys, the results shows that your extremely complex cells have traces of TTP" she said, "Time Travel Particles, at least the same kind, it's the same particles that Trunks from the future has because of the time travel, but you guys are different, I guess since this is travel between universes then you got exposed to a different kind, thus it would be impossible for me to recreate a machine to bring you back home, you guys has the most complex cellar makeup I have ever seen it's almost has Ten Billion times more density then human cells." Bulma explained. So we are stuck here?" Xuxozz asked "Unfortunately, yes" Bulma responded, in the meantime we are going to train you, what do you think?" Goku said, Ruxozz and Xuxozz looked at each other, "so thinking what I am think brother?" Ruxozz asked, with Xuxozz nodding and turning toward Goku, "So, when do we start?" Xuxozz asked as a sign of his approval...


End file.
